It's Been Too Long
by Nekomi
Summary: A bit of Haruka-Michiru fluff. Hints of sex, some lime, but nothing too bad or descriptive.


Warning: This is a lime. It has hints of sex, but nothing in it. It's also about a pair of   
lesbians. If this offends you, don't read it.  
  
Hey all- here's some Haruka-Michiru fluff. Not exactly my best work of writing. Enjoy!  
~Nekomi~  
  
"It's Been Too Long"  
  
Clear water ran in small rivulets down Haruka's toned body. Rinsing out her hair,   
the blonde cringed at the movement of her muscles. She had pushed herself incredibly   
hard on the track, and came home a tensed up knotted mess of muscles ready for a warm   
shower.   
  
The blonde began to contemplate how well she had ran, etc, and was too lost in   
her thoughts to hear the bathroom door open and then close again. She tensed up as   
slender hands rested on her shoulders.   
  
"Nani?!"   
  
"Calm down, Haruka, it's me.."   
  
Haruka heard her lovers voice behind her as the hands began to squeeze at her   
shoulders. Michiru rubbed the tall woman's shoulders, moving on to her neck after a   
moment. "Haruka, be more careful on the track tomorrow..", The sea nymphs voice   
echoed in the shower, her words loving and caring as she moved down to Haruka's back.   
  
"Michiru..", Haruka murmured, enjoying the loving rubs and caresses. "Why should I   
when I have such a lovely woman to untangle me when I get home?" She asked   
playfully.   
  
Michiru blushed and giggled, taking her hands off Haruka's back to wrap them   
around her shoulders and kiss her ear. "Maybe next time I won't!" Haruka turned, the   
water working to her advantage and making her body slipperier and easy to turn when   
being held so close in.   
  
"Are you so sure of that, love?" Haruka looked down at Michiru, then wrapped   
her arms around her partner, smiling and brushing her wet hair aside from her face before  
doing so.   
  
"Maybe, maybe not" was the extent of her response, and Michiru released her   
grasp on Haruka to lean back some and begin massaging her tensed abdomen muscles.   
Keeping her arms locked, Haruka watched her partner with mild interest. "Arigato.." the   
blonde murmured as Michiru finished rubbing her stomach and abdomen area.   
  
"I'm not done yet, Haruka.." The blonde exhaled sharply as Michiru began to   
massage her thighs. She had been faintly aroused just from seeing Michiru in the nude,  
but that was normal and she had ignored it. Hands on her thighs multiplied the feeling by   
about 100. Michiru massaged slowly, taking one hand off to cup the side of Haruka's   
face.   
  
"Don't worry, love, we'll get around to that later.." She winked. Haruka wondered   
vaguely how Michiru knew what she was thinking, then realized what the teal haired   
woman had said and grinned.   
  
Michiru crouched so she could knead Haruka's thighs more effectively, eyes level   
with the woman's navel. Haruka tensed her thigh, then looked at Michiru. "Arigato.. I'm   
completely loosened now.." She said absentmindedly. Michiru stood up again, running   
her fingers through her lovers wet hair, and looking her in the eyes.   
  
"Haruka.." Michiru pulled close, cuddling against her partner. They hadn't had   
many tender moments lately- A week long stream of violin concerts was closely followed   
by a series of races in automotives and track. Michiru had a conference on modern art to   
attend that day, she counted day 11 of no contact other than getting home, eating dinner,   
dropping off to sleep, and waking up to another busy day. Haruka was having similar   
thoughts, and it suddenly dawned on her that Michiru wasn't at the art conference  
she had been so exited about.  
  
"Michiru, didn't you have something to go to today?" She asked softly, keeping   
her arms around Michiru's slick body. Michiru looked up at her, arms pulled to her chest   
and body leaning against her partner. "It was cancelled.. The coordinator had a sudden   
death in the family.." she explained briefly, coming out of her thoughts and reaching up   
to wrap her arms around Haruka's shoulders and neck. They stood in an embrace, water   
running over nude bodies, for a few minutes, happy to have time with each other.   
  
Haruka loosed her grip on Michiru and freed one hand, using it to tilt the   
woman's chin upwards from where she had buried her face in the blonde's chest. Michiru   
smiled and lifted onto her toes, lips brushing lightly against Haruka's and eyes closed.   
She kissed the corner of her mouth, then moved onto kissing her full on the lips. Haruka   
responded positively, leaning Michiru back a bit and taking the kiss to a different level of   
passion.   
  
Water ran over their bodies, caressing like a lover, and the pair opened their   
mouths fuller to allow the kiss to deepen. Michiru pulled away briefly, tossing her hair   
over her shoulders and placing a finger over Haruka's mouth.   
  
A playful smile on her face, Michiru ran her hands down Haruka's body,   
caressing her lightly and lovingly. A wordless passion was traveling between them, the   
women loved each other more than words could express, in a way actions- the most   
precious of actions- were their way of showing this love.   
  
Pulling closer, Michiru locked her lips over Haruka's neck, kissing and nibbling   
softly and tenderly. The blonde pulled her closer, sighing as the kisses trailed over her   
wet body, as Michiru kissed her in a way only Michiru could, tongue running over her   
orange-scented flesh and causing shivers down her spine. The violinist's hands ran over   
her partners body, enticing a sigh with every caress and squeeze. The tall blonde pulled   
away from Michiru, holding the woman's hands in her own and looking her in the eye.   
Fingers intertwining, she whispered "It's been too long.."   
  
As if by some unseen force, the hot water chose that moment to run out, and their   
tender moment was ruined for a moment when Michiru hopped out, shivering.   
Grumbling, Haruka turned off the water flow and followed Michiru out of the shower,   
grabbing a fluffy blue towel from the closet next to their sink.   
  
After both women were dried off, Michiru caught Haruka's eye. She walked   
playfully into the bedroom, swinging her hips in the manner she knew her lover could not   
resist.   
  
  
"Here, Haruka-Haruka-Haruka..."  
  
  
~Fin~  



End file.
